Complicated Love
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are transferring to Clarion Prep for their junior year. There, they meet two boys totally different from each other yet still the bestest of friends. Piper's first impression of Jason was a jerk with a bad attitude. But not everything is what meets the eye. Will she have a change of heart or will this be all one big complicated love?
1. Chapter 1

**My first PJO story! Hope you guys like it.**

**WARNING: Some characters might be a bit OOC. . **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Two girls walked into their new school's main office. They were both the same age but one was slightly shorter than the other. The shorter one had luxurious chocolate brown hair tied into a side braid and ever changing eyes. The taller one had long, curly blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail and stormy gray eyes.

"Hey Annabeth," said the brunette to the blonde, "what do you think this school will be like?"

"Eh. I don't really know Piper," responded Annabeth. "But I bet it will be full of stuck up people."

"Ugh! I can't deal with those kind of people. They always think their all that," said Piper scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's just get our schedules and head to class."

Piper agreed and walked up to the secretary. "Good morning," greeted Piper, flashing a bright smile to the secretary that was typing away on her computer. The secretary looked up.

"Oh yes! I was expecting you girls," said the middle-aged woman. "What are your names?"

"Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean," replied Annabeth.

"Ah, here you girls are." The secretary them their schedules. They quickly took it and thanked her. They went out of the office and compared their schedules.

"No! We don't have most of our classes together," said Piper. "I don't want to be alone." She pouted at her friend.

Annabeth laughed at her. "Don't worry, we have the same lunch period so we could sit together then. I hear they have a great courtyard to eat in."

Piper smiled at her friend for her love of architecture. "Sure. That would be great."

"'Kay, then see you at lunch."

The girls split ways and went in search for their homeroom class.

* * *

Piper finally found her class. It took forever. _'Might as well not go in since there doesn't seem like there's much time left anyways' _she thought.

But Piper's good girl side came out and she knocked on the door before she even realized what she was doing.

The door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She seemed to have different colors in her eyes and she looked stunning even when her face was bare of any makeup. "Welcome. You must be the new student. Come in, come in," she said ushering Piper inside the classroom.

Piper looked around the room and concluded that the teacher taught Language Arts. It was hard to miss with all the posters promoting people to read books and charts for good writing structure.

"I'm Ms. Marsh by the way," said the teacher.

"Piper McLean," responded Piper.

"You can take a seat where there is any." Ms. Marsh gestured her hand around the class. She pursed her lips. Everyone was talking loudly and acting as if they were at the park.

"Be quiet!" Ms. Marsh yelled out suddenly.

Piper almost jumped a foot in the air from the piercing shout.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked a random teacher poking his head in the room from hearing the loud shout.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Warrens." Ms. Marsh vaguely moved her hand to the rowdy students.

Mr. Warrens nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

"Now everyone," began Ms. Marsh, "I would like to welcome the new student, Piper McLean."

Everyone stopped to stare at the new kid. Piper shifted her feet, overwhelmed from the attention. She hated being in the limelight. Being the center of attention was never her thing.

Ms. Marsh continued on without noticing her uncomfortableness. "Your seat will be next to Rachel Dare." Ms. Marsh went back to her desk to leave Piper standing there to wonder who on Earth was Rachel Dare.

"That would be me," said a voice in the back of the class.

Piper's eyes roamed around the room to look into the eyes of a red head. She had disheveled hair held back by a black headband. Her jeans had paint smudges on them and faint freckles on her face.

Piper walked towards the said Rachel Dare. "It's nice to meet you," said Piper in a way of greeting.

Rachel waved it off. "You seem normal for someone enrolling to Clarion Prep."

"The only reason I am enrolling here is because my dad got a job here as the drama teacher," Piper said rolling her eyes.

Rachel laughed. "I hope we could become friends." She gave Piper a genuine smile.

Piper smiled back at her first new friend at a new school. "Yeah. I would love that."

They shook hands and compared their schedules.

* * *

**With Annabeth**

Annabeth found her homeroom with much ease. She opened the door and stepped right in.

"Hello there," said a voice in front of her.

Annabeth looked to see a woman smiling warmly at her. She was pretty but not stunningly so, just better than average.

"Hi," said Annabeth. "Is this the right class?"

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" asked the teacher. Annabeth nodded. "Then yes, you are!"

Annabeth mentally sighed in relief. She looked around the room and found a guy staring at her. He had windswept black hair and gorgeous green eyes that made you just want to get lost in them. _'He's kind of cute'_ thought Annabeth.

When she realized she was staring, she quickly looked away.

"Your seat will be next Mr Jackson." The teacher's voice made Annabeth snap out of her thoughts. "Mr. Jackson, raise your hands to show who you are."

The same guy Annabeth was checking out before raised both his arms in the air. Everyone in the class laughed at him. He was obviously the class clown. _'He certainly doesn't look that bright'_ thought Annabeth.

She ignored his stupidity and sat down at the desk beside him. She took out her sketch book that had all of her designs for buildings and models she would like to make into a reality one day.

She was sketching a bridge when the person next to her spoke, "Hey, I'm Percy by the way."

Annabeth looked up from her work and looked up at the boy next to her. She looked down at his outstretched hand. She shook it, "Annabeth Chase."

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth Chase. What are you drawing?" he asked.

"Oh just sketches for designs that I would like to build one day."

"So you're in to architecture?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yup."

"That's cool. I want to be an Olympic swimmer when I grow up."

"That's interesting. Are you a fast swimmer?" Annabeth was genuinely interested in talking to this Percy guy. He seemed nice and friendly.

"I guess, kinda." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm the fastest swimmer on the team and also the captain," he said proudly.

Annabeth smiled at him and they talked for the rest of homeroom. While they were talking, they found out that they had the next class together.

* * *

"Piper, we have the same class next," said Rachel. She slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for Piper by the door.

"Coming," said Piper. She ran to her friend who got tired of waiting and was already walking to their next class.

Piper weaved around students to catch up to Rachel. She was too busy looking for Rachel that she didn't notice when a boy stepped in front of her.

"Oof!" Piper crashed into a muscled chest and tumbled to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," he said coldly. Barely glancing at the fallen girl, he briskly walked away.

Piper's cheeks immediately flamed with embarrassment. Rachel magically appeared next to her.

"Here," she stuck out her hand to help her up.

Piper gladly took her hand and hauled herself up.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing!" said Piper as they entered their class. It was Latin with a teacher named Mr. Brunner.

"It wasn't so bad. At least your body is in one piece. And besides, he's always a jerk."

"Who was he anyways?"

"Jason Grace."

"My brother," said a voice behind them.

Piper turned around to see a girl with short cropped black hair. She was definitely one of those gothic pink people.

"Hey Thalia," said Rachel happily. "Thalia, Piper. Piper, Thalia," Rachel greeted the two girls.

"Its nice to meet you Thalia," said Piper. "You're Jason's sister?"

"Yup. He was always like that. Don't worry about it. And if he ever bothers you again, just let me know and I will be sure to knock him in check." Thalia winked at Piper.

She laughed and they soon became fast friends.

* * *

Piper entered the courtyard cafeteria. She spotted Annabeth's bobbing ponytail and walked towards her.

"Hey, Annabeth."

Said girl turned around and smiled when she realized who it was. "Hey, Piper."

They paid for their lunch and walked to find a table. Piper spotted a deserted table when Annabeth started walking the opposite way. She looked in the direction that her friend was going and noticed a black haired guy waving at her.

Piper sighed and walked with Annabeth to the mystery guy's table. When they got closer, Piper promptly stopped when she noticed the boy she had crashed into this morning on the way to Latin class.

Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm to stop her from walking. Annabeth almost face planted to the ground if Piper's grip wasn't so tight.

"Piper?" asked Annabeth.

"Uhh...can we sit at another table? I saw an empty one over there," she pointed at the table she saw before.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay. What's up?"

"Well...its just that the blonde kid sitting with your friend was the same person I crashed into this morning. And he was totally mean to me when I apologized and I don't want to be near him." Piper averted her eyes and looked down at her tray.

Annabeth's face softened. "We don't have to sit with them. He was just some guy I met in homeroom."

Piper smirked. "Mhmm, just some guy."

Annabeth blushed lightly and looked away from Piper's kaleidoscope eyes.

She finally sighed. "Fine. We can sit with them."

Annabeth beamed at her and together they walked over to guy's table.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth. Who's your friend?" asked the black haired boy.

"That," she said pointing at the brunette, "is Piper. Piper meet Percy. Percy meet Piper."

Percy switched his green eyes to look at Piper. "It's nice to meet you Piper," he said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Percy," said Piper returning the smile.

Annabeth sat down next to Percy and Piper sat down next to the blonde boy. She sat near the edge, farthest away from him.

Said boy who she was trying to avoid took this time to look up. "Oh hey, I know you. You were that girl that crashed into me this morning."

Piper's head shot up. "Huh? Oh...yeah." She grinned sheepishly. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Piper." She stuck out her hand towards him.

He stared at it. Slowly, he placed his hand in hers. "I'm Jason Grace."

"Yeah, I know."

He gave her a weird look. "From your sister," Piper explained. He nodded his head but he didn't seem to hear or care.

Thalia and a brunette walked up to the group then. "Hey guys!" she said loudly. She ruffled Jason's and Percy's hair.

Jason scowled but Percy just smiled. "Hey Thalia," he greeted cheerfully.

"Sup Perc, little bro." She smirked at Jason's nickname.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?" His scowl deepened.

"Oh come on, man. I think it's cute how you guys have this kind of relationship," said Percy.

"I agree," said the brunette that came here with Thalia.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Oh right. Sorry guys. This is Calypso," said Thalia to the new students. "That's Piper and Annabeth," continued on Thalia pointing at them.

"Hi Calypso," chorused Annabeth and Piper.

"Hi guys." Her eyes narrowed slightly and blazed with anger as she saw how close Annabeth and Percy were sitting. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. Piper wasn't so sure if it was just her imagination or not.

Piper suddenly yelped as Thalia pushed her to make room for herself on the bench. She must've misjudged her strength because in the next second, Piper was literally on Jason's lap.

"Thalia!" screamed Piper. She got off of Jason's lap, promptly ignoring his death glare, and sat between the two siblings with electric blue eyes.

"What?" she asked as she ate her chicken sandwich.

"You literally shoved me onto your brother!" Piper exclaimed in exasperation.

Thalia just winked at her and continued to eat her sandwich.

Annabeth and Percy were talking about something and laughing together. Calypso tried to sit between them but failed and angrily sat down next to Annabeth since Percy was at the edge. Rachel came along with a pale olive skin toned boy who she introduced as Nico Di Angelo. His sister, Bianca, got into an accident last year and died. His whole personality changed since that day.

Next came a brunette dragging a boy behind with another identical boy trailing behind them with his hands laced behind his head. They introduced themselves as Katie Gardiner, her boyfriend, Travis Stoll, and his twin brother, Conner Stoll.

Soon, their lunch table was crowded and everyone was squished together. No one seemed to mind this because everyone was chatting to each other and catching up. They even asked Piper and Annabeth about themselves and they answered the best ways possible. They were having so much fun, that it only felt like seconds when the bell rang signaling for next period.

People left in groups to their next class.

Piper and Annabeth were thinking the same thing as they walked to their next class.

_'This was going to be one heck of a school year.'_

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this. ^ . ^**

**Review and tell me what you guys think! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth stretched her arms up as she and Piper were walking home from school. It was a tiring day for them. New faces and friends. By the end of the day, they had made so many new friends it was exciting.

"...Beth. Annabeth!" shouted Piper to her blonde friend.

"Huh?!" Annabeth said when she heard her name.

"Are you listening Annabeth?" asked Piper.

"...Yes?" Her answer came out more of a question than a statement.

Piper huffed at her daydreaming friend. "I was saying what a jerk that Jason dude was."

"He doesn't seem so bad. Just give him a chance."

"I did. Like a million times. But each time, he was a complete ass."

Annabeth sighed. She tuned out Piper's ranting as they walked home. They lived in the same house since it was just their father and themselves. They had never met their mother and according to their dads, they left as soon as they were born. Their fathers were best friends and thought that a house for two people would be too big so they decided to just live in one house together. The girls didn't mind since they knew each other like they knew themselves.

They stopped in front of a small, lush green lawn leading to a Victorian styled house. It was two stories high complete with an attic and porch.

Piper and Annabeth climbed the steps to their house and slid the key in the lock. With a quick twist of the keys, the door swung open to reveal a quiet house. No one was home yet so there was an eerie silence hanging in the air.

Annabeth closed the door with a loud bang and walked upstairs to her room. She emerged a few minutes later changed into comfortable sweatpants, a soft orange pullover hoodie, and gray fuzzy house slippers.

When she came back down to the living room, Piper was already spreading out her homework. "Welcome back," she said dryly.

Annabeth dragged her bag next to her and they sat on the baby blue carpeted floor doing their homework.

* * *

"Ugh! Let's take a break Annie," said Piper. She slammed her Calculus textbook closed and stood up to stretch. She then flopped onto their white L-shaped couch.

Annabeth followed her lead. "Fine."

"How about we take a walk in the woods behind our house?" suggested Piper.

Annabeth thought this over in her head. "Sure," she said at last. "But shouldn't you change first?" Annabeth asked looking at Piper's outfit.

"Why?" asked Piper. She looked down at her clothes which consisted of a dark purple tank under a cropped black leather jacket, vintage gray skinny jeans, and black combat boots. "I look fine," reasoned Piper.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine, but at least change your jacket."

Piper rolled her eyes and headed up to her room. A few seconds later, she ran down the stairs wearing a navy blue military style jacket. "Better?" she asked.

"Better," Annabeth said smiling.

"Let's go!"

Piper and Annabeth raced to the back of their house. Behind their house was a big yard with a swimming pool. There was fencing around the yard to prevent animals from coming in from the woods.

Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand and they charged through the woods. Their hair whipped behind them in a blur and their laughter echoed around in the empty forest.

They tried to outrun one another and were left gasping for air when they tired out.

"Wow. Haven't had that much exercise for so long," said Annabeth between breaths.

Her legs were slightly bent with her hands on her knees. Piper was in the same position.

"I know right. I feel like my lungs are on fire."

They were both gasping for air by now. Their hair were a mess and their clothes were caked with mud and dirt.

Annabeth snapped her head up when she heard something. "Did you hear that?" she asked the brunette next to her.

"Hear what?" she replied. Piper tilted her head to the side, straining to hear whatever Annabeth was listening to.

"That." She gestured her hands to the direction it was coming from. It was just up ahead.

"...It sounds like...music," confirmed Piper. She then looked at her friend with a curious stare. "Is there someone living behind the woods?"

"No. A group of naked hippies are playing the bongos by a bonfire," Annabeth retorted.

Piper rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm and they took off running towards the music.

* * *

"You know, you were very mean to that new girl today," said Percy to his cousin when they reached their house, or rather a mansion. Their parents were very rich and famous. Jason's dad, Zeus Grace, is a famous movie producer. Percy's father, Poseidon Jackson, is a professional swimmer and his mother, Sally Jackson, is a renowned author.

"Whatever," grunted Jason. He swung their door open and stalked inside. He flung his book bag onto the kitchen island.

Percy followed Jason to the kitchen and swung his bag on the counter. "What was her name...? Pippy?"

"Piper," came Jason's automatic response.

Percy smirked at him. "Mhmm." He walked over the fridge and looked at the contents inside. "What do you want Jase?"

"Anything's fine," came his reply.

Percy dug in the fridge some more and came out with a box of frozen pizza. "Go make the smoothies while I cook the pizza," Percy commanded Jason.

He mock saluted at his black haired cousin and chopped up fruit and threw them into the blender. He then added the milk and ice cream.

"Don't forget to close the lid," Percy said from across the kitchen.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Remember what happened last time you were in charge of making them?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at Jason childishly. He just smirked at him in return.

"Uhhh...Percy," started Jason.

"What?"

"The oven is burning."

"Huh?" Percy looked behind him and noticed the black smoke coming out of the oven. "Oh shit!"

He hurriedly grabbed the pizza out. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" He messily tossed the now burnt pizza onto the kitchen island. He opened all the windows and got a towel. He then proceeded flapping the towel around in the air to clear out the smoke.

Jason, who was a few feet away, was sipping his smoothie and looking at Percy in amusement.

Percy looked over at his cousin and glowered. "You know you could help out too, right?"

Jason smirked at him. "I could, but I won't." He got up from his seat and walked up the marble staircases. "If you need anything, you can find me by the pool." He flashed Percy the peace sign and walked away.

Percy glared at his back and continued to swat the air around him. "Don't forget to get my stuff too!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," drawled Jason's sarcastic response.

* * *

"Percy! Are you freaking done yet?" shouted Jason as he waited for his cousin to finish changing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez!" came Percy's faint response. He arrived a few moments later clad in only black swimming trunks. "Gosh you're impatient!"

Jason just gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously dude? You made me wait out here for like forty-five minutes." His mouth then curved up into a sly smile. "Which, by the way, gave me plenty of time to eat."

Percy glanced at the glass table to realize that all that was on it were empty paper plates and two downed glasses of smoothies. "Man! You couldn't save some for me?" pouted Percy.

Jason just shrugged. "Hey, its your fault for making me wait so long."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Jason jumped off the diving board and cannonballed into the pool, dousing Percy in cold water.

"You douche!" Percy jumped in after Jason.

* * *

Jason climbed out of the water after swimming ten laps around the pool. He was panting and breathing hard. He looked behind him to see Percy floating on his back looking up at the sky.

"You might want to get out or else you're going to turn all pruny."

Percy opened his mouth to say something when a loud scream pierced the air.

* * *

Piper and Annabeth were jogging to the source of the music. When they reached close enough, they began to walk. Leaves crunched under their shoes and twigs snapped under the weight.

Everything was going fine until...a spider landed on Annabeth's shoulder. Out her mouth, she screamed bloody murder.

Piper clamped her hands over her ears to lessen the sound of the screaming. "Annabeth! Calm down!"

Of course she couldn't hear her. Annabeth began panicking and began running at a breakneck pace.

"Annabeth! Come back!" Piper began to chase after her friend. She pushed branches aside and tried to gain up on Annabeth. _'Damn that girl can run when she wants to'_ thought Piper as she was wearing out.

Just when she was about to give up, she launched herself at Annabeth and threw herself on the screaming girl. They crashed through the woods and onto the other side.

* * *

Percy and Jason looked around to locate the screaming. Their eyes trained onto the woods behind the pool.

Percy got out of the water to stand next to Jason.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Percy.

"Who knows. But it seems like we're about to find out," replied Jason.

As soon as the words left his mouth, two figures crashed through the bushes. Two very familiar faces to be exact.

* * *

"Oomph!" cried Annabeth as she felt something heavy collide into her. She was going down.

Annabeth's face met that of a white tiled floor. She was panting heavily from running when the spider had jumped on her shoulder. "You can get off me now, Piper."

Piper rolled off of her and Annabeth greedily sucked in air that her lungs were deprived of a few seconds ago. "Sorry," Piper apologized.

Someone coughed and they both looked up to see two looming shapes over them. Their hair was dripping water onto the girls' faces. Their heads blocked the sun, making it hard it identify whose house they had just trespassed.

"Annabeth?" asked an uncertain voice.

_'Wait a minute! I know that voice!'_ thought Annabeth. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized who it was and jumped up from the floor. "Percy?!" she screamed, panicked.

He gave her an awkward wave. His eyes took in her messy state and traveled to Piper, who was still lying on the floor. "Uhh..."

Annabeth followed his gaze and saw Piper. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Piper." Annabeth stretched out her hand to haul her friend up.

"Ugh!" Piper reluctantly climbed to her feet. She looked around her and jumped back when she noticed Jason and Percy.

She and Annabeth couldn't help but stare at their chiseled chests and washboard abs. Their eyes then darted to scan their toned arms and legs. They stood there gaping like idiots, staring at their tanned half-naked gloriness. Their eyes then traveled to their faces and took in their high cheekbones, strong jaws, and plump lips. Very kissable lips to be exact.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," said Percy. His mouth was quirked up in a smirk.

Annabeth's face flushed red from embarrassment and then to anger. "You wish Seaweed Brain!"

This just made Percy's smirk wider.

Piper smiled at the flirting couple. Her eyes then met the icy blue ones of Jason. She gave him a smile. "So, I'm guessing we are neighbors...in a way."

He just gave her a funny look.

Piper rolled her eyes. "If you keep scowling like that, your face is going to be stuck that way."

This time Jason cracked a small smile.

"And would you look at that folks! He can smile!" Piper promptly burst into a fit of giggles and the rest soon followed.

"You know Jason, you aren't so bad once you smile and laugh," smiled Piper.

He ran his hand through his wet blonde hair, making it stick out at weird angles.

Piper then just noticed the looming house behind him. It was huge! "Woah! You have such a big house!"

Annabeth glanced up from arguing with Percy when Piper screamed out. She looked where the brunette was looking and gaped.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, i guess. But it's not that great if you have to share it with Jason."

Jason glared at him in a way that made Percy cower behind Annabeth. Her cheeks flared red from contact.

Piper giggled. "I can't imagine what you have to go through everyday."

"Hey!" shouted Jason defensively.

Piper stuck her tongue at him and crossed her arms defiantly like a little kid.

Jason kept staring at her until a plan formed in his head. He quietly sneaked behind the brunette. When she caught sight of him, it was too late. Jason snaked his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Piper tried to escape but to no avail. He was too strong for her.

Piper let out a shriek when they neared the pool. She knew what he was going to do. She began to pound on his back frantically to let her go but he just ignored her.

Everything happened so fast that Piper didn't know what had happened. One second she was on Jason's shoulder, the next, her face met something cold. Water.

She kicked her legs to push off from the bottom of the pool. She resurfaced to find Jason, Percy, and Annabeth crowded around the pool.

"I am going to kill you!" Piper screamed at Jason.

She got out of the water and lunged for him. He wasn't quick enough as Piper tackled him to the ground, much like what she did to Annabeth earlier. He fell on his stomach with Piper straddling his back.

"Not so tough now, now are you?" smirked Piper.

* * *

**Done! I feel like this chapter was weird. :/**

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


End file.
